bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Hollows
This is a list of Hollows with given names in order of appearance. * Voiced by: * Japanese: * English: Michael Sorich * Debut (Manga): Chapter 01 * Debut (Anime): Episode 01 Fishbone D is the Hollow that attacks the Kurosaki family on the night when Ichigo Kurosaki first meets Rukia Kuchiki. He is a humanoid Hollow with several fish-themed features. He is purified by Ichigo, who had just become a Shinigami. * Voiced by: * Japanese: * English: * Debut (Manga): Chapter 02 * Debut (Anime): Episode 02 Hexapodus is a weak, spider-like Hollow that tries to eat a child while Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki watch. It is purified by Ichigo. * Voiced by: * Japanese: Yuji Ueda * English: Liam O'Brien * Debut (Manga): Chapter 03 * Debut (anime): Episode 02 Acidwire is the snake-like Hollow form of Orihime Inoue's brother, Sora. He regains his reason and personality after having his mask partially shattered in combat and purifies himself with Ichigo's zanpakutō. He has a humanoid upper body with snake-like lower body. He gets his name from his ability to spit acid. * Voiced by: * Japanese: Hisao Egawa * English: John DeMita * Debut (Manga): Chapter 09 * Debut (Anime): Episode 04 Shrieker is a bat/frog type Hollow. Shrieker can fly and control little creatures he describes as his "artillery." The creatures can shoot leeches out of their heads that attach to anything they hit. By vibrating his tuning fork-shaped tongue, Shrieker can make the leeches explode. Shrieker attacks Chad after he obtains a cockatiel possessed by the spirit of a dead child named Yūichi Shibata. The boy's mother was killed by Shrieker when the latter was a living serial killer, and he used the boy to attract and devour Shinigami who came to put the boy's soul to rest. After being killed by Ichigo Kurosaki, he is sent to Hell for committing serial murder as a human, as a zanpakutō can only wash away the sins a soul commits as a Hollow. *'Grand Fisher' *'Jibakurai' * Debut (Anime): Episode 10 He's a half-hollow that was chained at the hospital. Don Kanonji accidentally transformed him by removing his Chain of Fate. His hollow form ressembles a frog. Ichigo Kurosaki managed to kill the Hollow and clean up Don Kanonji's mistake. * Bulbous G, as his name hints, is an oversized, melee-style Hollow whose mask resembles a guardian lion. Bulbous G is defeated by Sado after he awakens his latent powers while trying to protect Karin Kurosaki.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs; page 69. * Voiced by: * Japanese: Yōko Soumi * English: Barbara Goodson Numb Chandelier is a female, octopus-like Hollow who dislikes fighting, preferring to float out of reach in a manner as if hanging in the air, hence the title "Chandelier." She attacks by firing seed-like projectiles at humans, co-opting their bodies and using them as fodder. She can also fire the seeds like missiles. Numb Chandelier is defeated by Orihime Inoue after she awakens her latent powers while trying to protect Tatsuki Arisawa.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs; page 71. * Metastacia * Bawabawa * Pesche Guatiche * Dondochakka Bilstin * Lunuganga See also *List of Arrancar Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Hollow